Stakar Ogord (Earth-691)
, Defenders (honorary), Avengers (honorary) | Relatives = Dr. Gilbert Vaughn (alleged paternal grandfather/deceased) Lisa Vaughn (alleged paternal grandmother/deceased) Wendell Elvis Vaughn (alleged father''Guardians of the Galaxy #59''/deceased) Kismet (alleged mother''Guardians of the Galaxy #61'') Aleta of the House of Ogord (adoptive sister/ex-wife) Tara (daughter/deceased) Sita (daughter/deceased) John (son/deceased) Ogord (adoptive father/ex-father-in-law) Salaan (adoptive mother/ex-mother-in-law/presumably deceased) Adam Warlock (biological maternal "uncle"), Gail Vaughn (paternal aunt) | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Arcturus IV, asteroid base | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 450 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Arcturian | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Tool of the Hawk God | Education = Unrevealed, includes vast accumulated knowledge from centuries of study and having relived countless variations on his own life through a series of time loops | Origin = Half human/half artificial human empowered by the Hawk God | PlaceOfBirth = planet Vesper | Creators = Steve Gerber; Sal Buscema | First = Defenders #27 | HistoryText = Origin When Earth-691 was attacked during the War of the Worlds in June 2001 , the superhero Quasar rescued Kismet, pregnant with his child, and brought her to the monastery planet Vesper. Quasar was killed on his way back to Earth. As soon as Kismet gave birth Kismet discovered she was pregnant while the war was in progress, presumably in July 2001. Therefore, she apparently gave birth to Stakar in late 2001 or early 2002., her son was kidnapped by the evil creature Era and deposited on Arcturus IV. He was found by Ogord of the Reavers, who raised him as his own and named him Stakar. At some point in his life, Stakar's adult mind was sent back in time and possessed his infant self. This cycle repated many times, causing Stakar to live his life over and over. Stakar grew up on Arcturus IV. He was a pacifist, and a great disappointment to his adoptive family. He took an interest in archaeology. Due to an accident, he was merged with Aleta and became Starhawk. They fled Ogord, married, and later joined the Guardians of the Galaxy. Even as he makes changes to his life, his memories seem to change. Although he enjoys being part of the Guardians, he seems to only be concerned with himself. He forcibly re-merged with Aleta to keep himself alive, however Aleta eventually overpowered him and separated herself once again. | Powers = Stakar possesses a form of precognition. As Starhawk, Stakar can fly at lightspeed and use cosmic energy. In contrast to Aleta's light abilities, his constructs and blasts were shadowy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = USS Captain America, Drydock, Freedom's Lady, USS Captain America II | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = During his mother's pregnancy, Stakar presumably was intended to have the surname of his father, Vaughn | Wikipedia = | Marvel = | Links = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Avengers members Category:Defenders members Category:Flight